A conventional apparatus for remotely controlling (commonly referred to as a remote controller) a target device such as a television or other consumer electronic equipment includes a radio frequency (RF) transceiver for sending signals representing control commands to the television. However, such a remote controller must be properly oriented by the user toward the television so that the signals are successfully received by the television.
The remote controller can include a power source such as a battery. When the useful operating period of the battery has been exhausted, the user will have to install a new battery in order to continue to use the remote controller.
Further, if the remote controller is used to control a different device such as another television, a burdensome association process may have to be performed so that the remote controller can communicate with the television.